


Connections

by ani725



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, Romance, Slash, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation for A Shared Love. Endymion and Helios continue to live in love and happiness, but things aren't as joyous as they appear. Chibiusa get's older and is asked to choose a new future husband. Meanwhile someone else is making plans to take the King and his love down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however, own a couple of the characters in this story.
> 
> I would have sworn that I already had this story up on here, but I obviously never put it up when I was moving stuff over. Hm. Oh well. For those that read ASL, I hope you enjoy this just as much!

Over the course of the next few days, various preparations and plans were made to move the King's chambers. He was moved to a room only minutes away from the garden.

It was a large room with large bay windows looking out over the rose walkway.

I walked into his room and looked around. There he sat getting ready for bed. There was a perfect view of the moon from one of the windows.

"My, my. I'm not even asleep and already I'm having pleasant dreams." Endymion said as I entered.

All I could do was blush and stare at his beauty.

He sat on his bed shirtless and was only wearing a pair of shorts (something I'd never seen before.)

"Well I figured that since you and I are free to see each other now I thought I'd stop in and say goodnight." I walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, now that we're free to see each other, what do you want to do?" Endymion asked me reaching for a lock of my hair, one right near my ear.

"I don't know…Is there anything specific you would like to do?" My heart was pounding. There was something very specific that I new we both wanted to do but I was to shy to broach the subject or to even say anything. I had been a priest all my life. I had only thought of it at a passing glance but never dreamed of it actually happening, until the time came with Chibi-Usa, but that still would have been a few years away. Now it was right here laid, quite literally, bare before me.

He moved the lock of hair behind my ear and looked me in the eyes. "I think you know what I want."

I swallowed and nodded. "I believe so."

"So then you know I'll only wait if you're not ready to." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips lightly.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just sudden. Not tonight, but very soon." I smiled. "I promise."

He nodded and we just lay on the bed holding each other.

xXxXxXx

The next day progressed much like normal. I tended the garden and the Golden Crystal, Endymion conducted his kingly duties.

Again that night I went to him. Again he asked and I said not yet.

"I'm leaving in the morning. I have a meeting at one of our embassies the day after so I'll be gone for probably four or five days, depending on how things go."

"It'll be quiet while you're gone."

"I'll be back as soon as possible my love."We stayed like that for a while until we fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

I saw the king off the following morning and went back to the gardens to do my regular duties. The day dragged on, knowing it would be sometime before I saw him again. But eventually the day wore on and turned to night and I came to a realization. If I missed him this much while we only had an emotional connection what would it be like once we were physically connected and he had to go away? How would I be able to handle it? There was only one person I could ask.

xXxXxXx

"Come in." came the call from beyond the door. I walked in and kneeled before Neo Queen Serenity. She motioned for her guards to leave her. As they left she looked at me and said, "I was told that you wished to speak with me in private."

I nodded and looked up at her. "There are two things. Firstly, I wish to thank you again for your blessings on the king and myself. That couldn't have been an easy thing to do. Secondly I wish to ask you a question."

She smiled at me. "Go ahead."

"You know how I feel about the King as your feelings were the same towards him. How did you deal with him being away as he is now, after you two had been together?" I hadn't meant it to sound so vague but she got my meaning.

"Together?" She raised an eyebrow and I blushed slightly, nodding. After a moment she said, "It was difficult at first. But just having that knowledge that he loves you and will be coming back to you and you alone are what help you go through the days." She stayed silent a few more minutes and then continued. "You have not slept with him yet have you?" I tilted my eyes downward and she chuckled. "He doesn't know you were unsure of yourself either then?" I stayed silent. Her manner became friendly. "My advice? Tell him how you felt when he gets back. There can be no greater proof of love than giving yourself to the one you can't live without."

I looked up and nodded. "Thank you so much Your Majesty." I took her words to heart and now could not wait for him to return to be with him even more than before. She waved me away and I left.

xXxXxXx

_Helios stood and walked away from her. Silently she cursed him for reminding her of these feelings, but knew that it was no use. She fought back her tears. He reminded her of herself when she was still princess. Love-struck by a handsome man who adored her. But she knew him better than Helios did. Eventually he would grow tired of the young man as he had tired of her long ago. He was fickle like that. Eventually his heart would be broken just as hers' and her daughters' had been and all would suffer. But she knew it had to be done. Her silence now, her not warning him now would allow his heart to eventually break and would cause Endymion the greatest suffering possible, giving her her revenge._

 

-x-

 

Slowly days passed and news reached us that the King would be home the following day. I did the same thing that night I'd done every night before; I'd slept in Endymion's bed. He'd only spelt in it twice yet somehow it retained his scent.

I woke to the sound of a door opening and closing. I opened my eyes as I felt lips press against mine."Good morning." He smiled at me and I sat up.

"Your Maj-" I cut myself off remembering he'd asked me to call him by his actual name now that we were together. "Endymion. You're back." He nodded. "Do you have anything to do right now?" Seeing him like this, with the sun streaking across his face, this was how I wanted us to be together.

"No, since I was just at a series of meetings I have a day to rest from traveling before I'll be needed again."

"I want you Endymion. Right now." He looked startled by my declaration, like maybe he hadn't heard right.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

I nodded and he smiled. Leaning forward he kissed me pushing his tongue into my mouth. I savored the taste and feel of his mouth. He ran his hands through my hair and onto my shoulders before running them down my chest to the hem of my shirt. His hands felt warm as he lifted it up over my head and ran them over my now bare back.

His lips and tongue left a trail down my neck and across my chest as he traced circles around my hardened nipples.

Switching between the two of them he tugged at my pants, sliding them off over my legs allowing my underwear to go with them shortly thereafter.

I flushed as warm skin was exposed and his hot breath blew over my erection lightly. I shuddered as his tongue glanced over the tip and he ran his hands over my inner thighs. Again his tongue touched my tip, this time instead encircling it and my breathing quickened. His tongue traced up and down along my shaft as one hand rubbed a sensitive spot below my penis.

He withdrew for a moment and removed his own clothing. My heart was racing and I was trying to calm my breathing when he started again, this time taking my head into his mouth. He sucked gently as he moved his tongue along my tip. I moaned quietly and he pushed his head down taking all of me into his mouth. I was surrounded by warmth and my back arched. He sucked up and down making me moan and causing my hips to move against his mouth.

I felt a knot of tension build in my stomach and knew I was going to come.

He pulled away and started to thoroughly coat one finger with saliva which he then pushed into my hole. I cried out and he looked at me in concern but I shook my head.

"Keep going." I managed between breaths. His finger resumed movement and I heard him groan in anticipation. My muscles clenched around him as he inserted another finger and I knew he was imagining it around his own member.

When I didn't think I could take it anymore I croaked between moans, "Now…please Endymion…" My fingers clenched the sheets as he raised himself to enter me, replacing his fingers with his hard member.

My breath caught when he entered me and I came onto my stomach and side. Endymion leaned forward to kiss me, causing a loud moan as he shifted inside me. He pulled all but his head out and thrust in again slowly making me cry out in pleasure. Slowly he pushed in and out and I became hard again.

He watched carefully until I was stiff and thrust into me harder until I came again.

This time he didn't stop. My breathing was ragged and carious sounds came from me as he shoved himself in and out roughly. I pushed against him as hard as I could manage (which was surprising since I could barely thing straight). After what seemed like forever, but I would have gladly had it actually last that long, he loudly whispered my name, and crashed his mouth to mine as I came a third time and I felt him come inside me.

He collapsed next to me on the bed and gently kissed me as we lay in the warm sun.

All I could think of as I drifted back to sleep was the sunlight streaming through the windows across his face as he whispered my name. The Queen had been right about everything.

 

-x-

 

Weeks went by, each day filled with sweet kisses and each night filled with passion and pleasure. He continued working with his kingly duties. He rarely mentioned anything about his days for which I was grateful. What he did to lead the kingdom was not something I wished to know, not because I didn't want to know everything about him and how he had changed since he was Prince of Earth, but because it was what he did and was not a part of him.

If his duties took him away, I used the days to my advantage; caring for the roses, checking the energy of the golden crystal and keeping an eye on Small Lady.

Weeks turned to months and Small Lady seemed to have forgiven me. She talked with me as she had when we first met and she took me into her confidence about many things.

The Queen had been right about dealing with him being away. Knowing he was coming back to me was great. It made the days he was away easier.

Months finally gave way to years. Small Lady was soon to turn 15, when she would begin looking for a new suitor to marry when she turned 18 and ascended the throne (since I was no longer an option). Because of this, Endymion had to travel more frequently and Small Lady had to attend daily duties with her mother so she could learn how to properly run the country, thus leaving me to myself most days.

xXxXxXx

_The lady walked towards him. Her long black hair stood against her dark red dress in a way that contradicted the harshness of her deep brown eyes. Eyes that looked at him with curiosity._

_"What have you to say for yourself?" he asked her._

_"Why should I say something for myself? It was my nephew whose actions need defending." Her voice was deep but velvety smooth._

_The man had come from a neighboring kingdom and could prove to be a very powerful ally if things went her way. She liked him little, but Crystal Tokyo was a great and prosperous kingdom. Her idiot nephew had almost ruined it by nearly running the man over._

_"Because as his guardian you're responsible for his actions."_

_"He's old enough, his actions are his own." The woman interested him. She was different from those he was used to dealing with._

_"You're correct. I apologize. My name is King Endymion and I'm here to discuss about your nephew attending a gala event for my daughter's upcoming birthday to choose a possible suitor." He bowed to the Lady and she nodded sternly._

_"I know who you are and why you're here. A prominent king goes parading around the country; word is bound to spread of his intentions. Please follow me and we'll talk."_

_She was definitely not like the people he normally dealt with._

xXxXxXx

"I can't wait! Four more months until my birthday! You won't be able to call me Small Lady anymore, so ha!" Chibi-Usa sat arranging the flowers in the base across the table from me in the garden.

I laughed. "Ok, but I'll still have Chibi-Usa I can call you."

"No way! You can call me Usagi, since that's my real name." She finished arranging the flowers and moved her chair next to mine.

"Ok, but until then you're still Small Lady." She looked at me and we laughed at each other.

"So are you excited about choosing a future husband as well?" I looked at her curiously.

"Most definitely." Boys were always one thing she loved talking with me about. I still have no idea why.

"What do you hope he'll be like? Well the one you choose anyway?"

"Hmm...I want him to be handsome like Daddy and smart like both of you...sweet like you but strong like Daddy..."

"So a combination of myself and your Father? That'll be tough to come by..." I loved teasing her about her still childish adoration of the two of us. Again we both laughed.

"Don't let it get to your head, you're not **that** great!" she said laughing.

xXxXxXx

Tension built as invitations were sent out and replies were received. I discovered from Small Lady that there would be about a dozen suitors attending her party some from the same kingdom but each fit to lead with her.

Eventually those last few months passed and with matters turning towards his daughter, Endymion was able to stay home more. This meant more time with me in bed which was always enjoyable for us both.

The week before Small Lady's party we lay in bed after a very passion filled night. His hand traced circles on my stomach as he drifted off to sleep but I was far from tired."Are you worried about Small Lady's eagerness over next week?" I asked.

He looked at me through one open eye. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's getting older, she will be 15 in a week after all, and I was merely wondering if you were worried about her meeting all of her possible suitors next week. She's so excited, saying its just proof of how mature she is.""Is that what she says?" he chuckled quietly. "Well anyway, no I'm not particularly worried. Maybe a little over how old I'm getting but otherwise she'll be fine. She's just excited because everyone is paying attention to her." He leaned over and kissed me. "Now get some sleep. We have to greet the first group of arriving guests tomorrow."

"You're right. Night."

xXxXxXx

_She had traveled for two days to Crystal Tokyo, but finally they arrived. It was mid-morning when they rode up to the palace and were shown inside. Waiting for them in the main hall were three people. The King and Queen she recognized, but the young man she did not._

_She made a curtsy to the three of them as her nephew bowed to them._

_"Queen Chigau, Prince Koibito, thank you for both coming." Neo Queen Serenity spoke. She gestured next to her. "You've both met King Endymion and I would like for you to both meet Helios. While you are here he will be your guide and if you have any questions feel free to ask him. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."_

_"I'll be with you in a moment." Endymion told her as she walked to another room to the right. He turned to Chigau. "It's very good to see you again."_

_"And you as well, King Endymion. If I may ask Helios a question?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at the young man. He nodded. "Who exactly are you to escort my nephew and myself around while here?" She wasn't going to just be handed off to some whelp, not if her nephew was to marry the Princess._

_The young man looked her straight in the eyes as he answered. "I am the former priest of Elysion, and current guard to the King and protectorate and confidant to Small Lady, the Princess."_

_"As well as my consort." The King said placing a protective arm around the young man, causing him to blush._

_That was something she had not expected. Somehow she found the King even more unpleasant by the thought of it but kept a straight face. "Thank you. I trust you will give us an amazing tour of the famous Crystal Tokyo gardens then?"_

_The young man smiled and nodded. "I must go tend them now anyway. Please follow me." He turned and started walking away._

xXxXxXx

"And your consort?" I couldn't believe he'd said it. Night had fallen and Endymion had just walked into his room where I was waiting for him. I stayed with him now every night except when he was away from the palace.

"Well you are." He looked at me as he changed for the night.

"That's not the point. She asked who I was, not my relation to you."

"Isn't it the same thing?" He looked at me as he lay in bed.

I looked right back at him and said, "No it's not." I turned towards the door. "I'm sleeping in my own room tonight." As I reached to open the door to leave, a soft knock sounded.

The Queen stood on the other side of the door and looked at me. "Helios, you're just the one I wished to see. Would you be able to tell Queen Chigau in the morning that I wish to see her?"

I nodded. "Very well Your Majesty."

"Thank you." She said and left, heading toward the palace. I followed suit, heading towards the other side of the gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Sailor Moon. I do own Chigau and Koibito though.

_She stood before Neo Queen Serenity. “The white-haired one said you wished to see me?”_

“ _Yes.” The Queen replied. “If you'll just follow me, we can talk in private.”  
The queen of Crystal Tokyo stood and the visiting monarch followed her into a medium sized room behind the thrones. Serenity stood facing a small window in silence. After a moment she turned around and faced her visitor._

“ _There is something I need you to do for me.”_

_She looked at the monarch in wonder. “And if I do this, what shall I get in return, Neo Queen Serenity. We of course, both know very well how this world works.”_

“ _Please call me Serenity.” She looked into Chigau's eyes directly and stepped forward as she continued. “If you do this favor for e, I'll make sure that Chibi-Usa chooses your nephew as her consort.”_

_Chigau raised an eyebrow. “What can I do?”_

_She would never have guessed what the queen's plan would entail._

xXxXxXx

It had been several days since the Queen and her nephew had arrived and I had been extremely busy catering to them. It was slightly annoying because I wasn't used to it, but at the same time it gave me an excuse to stay away from Endymion. I was still upset with him but this time away made me realize why I got so upset.

It had been a very long day for everyone with Chibi-Usa's birthday party only being two days away, but I needed to talk with Endymion.

I knocked on his bedroom door and heard the familiar voice call out, “Who is it?”

“It's me, Endymion. I need to talk with you.”

Mumbling came from inside the room and the door opened revealing another familiar face.

I nodded my head and addressed her wondering the entire time what she was doing here. “Queen Chigau. I thought you had gone to bed for the evening.”

“That my dear boy is really none of your business.” she said condescendingly, causing me to bristle.

_It is when your in my boyfriends bedroom._ I thought to myself.

“Anyway, I **should** be heading to bed so I'll leave you two alone.” She walked away and I had never wanted to strangle anyone in my life before, but she just annoyed me so much. There was just something about her I didn't like.

I stepped in and shut the door behind me. Endymion sat on the bed and I asked quietly, “What did she want?” I knew I sounded jealous, there was no way around it.

“It's nothing. She wanted to know if Chibi-Usa and I would like to have lunch with her and her nephew tomorrow afternoon. I told her I'd ask Chibi-Usa in the morning.” He looked at me and smiled.

I cleared my throat and continued “Is that why you're not wearing a shirt and your pants are unbuttoned?”

“I was getting ready for bed. She knocked on my door just five minutes ago.” He stood and walked over to me “I was getting ready for bed and she promised she wouldn't be long.”

I sighed. He had no reason to lie to me. At least none that I knew of.

“You said you wanted to talk?”

I did and I probably still should I looked into his eyes and spoke. “I just wanted to tell you that while I am still upset at you for what happened the other day, I'm more upset at myself for letting it happen. I shouldn't have reacted as I did.”

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me. “Does that mean you'll be here tonight?” His voice had chills running up and down my spine and with the look I gave him, he had his answer. I stepped forward and we kissed for the first time in days. My knees went weak and I leaned into him allowing myself to be taken.

xXxXxXx

“ _How did things go?” Serenity asked her partner in crime._

“ _Well things were going great, but the boy appeared. Another few minutes and I”d have had him.” The dark-haired beauty studied the private room that the reigning queen called her sanctuary, her bedroom. Just by helping she had assured that her nephew and her kingdom would be bound to this castle and its land, that much Serenity had promised her._

“ _What are you plans?” My daughters party is in two days.”_

“ _We'll be having lunch tomorrow afternoon. I plan to try and get the boy to escort the children after wards so that we may be alone. The boy did already see me in his room with the King in a, less than dressed state of clothing. He might already have suspicions.”_

“ _Well with Helios, when it comes to Endymion if he didn't hate you before, he does now.” Serenity said and turned towards the window._

_Chigau laughed and smiled, crossing her arms as she spoke. “He cares that much does he”  
Serenity looked over her shoulder and nodded. She turned back to look at the moon and Chigau continued. “Why do you wanna do this?”_

_Serenity stayed silent for a few minutes. When she turned around and walked towards the door to show Chigau out, the raven-haired woman noticed that tears had begun to fall. Serenity tried to hold back a sob as she answered. “He grew tired of me and went for the next person who fell for him. In doing so he broke not only my heart but that of my daughters as well. Helios was to be her husband, as you know. I want to cause him the most pain possible as he did to me.”_

_Chigau looked directly into the clear blue eyes looking at her. “Well you know what they say. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'.” She stepped through the doorway and bowed her head. “Good evening Serenity.”_

_The door closed leaving the queen in silence. After collapsing onto her bed the blond cried as she hadn't done in years._

 

-x-

 

“Helios?” Chigau called across the garden. I turned at the sound of my name and put on a smile for the woman I'd grown to dislike.

“Yes, Your Highness?” I asked.

“Would you be able to escort my nephew and the Princess around this afternoon?”

I bit my tongue and continued to smile. “Of course.” I responded.

xXxXxXx

Outside of the gardens I met with Chibi-Usa and Koibito. Out of everyone who had arrived she seemed to be spending the most time with him. I bowed to the two of them and asked, “Where would you like me to show you?”

Koibito spoke in a clear voice. “The lake will do nicely. I've heard from the Princess here that it's beautiful.” He smiled down at her and she blushed lightly.

I smiled and nodded, turning towards the garden path leading to the crystalline waters, the other two following me.

x~x

After a while I was able to pull Chibi-Usa off to the side for a quick chat.

“So?” I asked wonderingly.

“So what?” she looked at me.

I nodded over to Koibito and continued, “You've been spending a lot of time with him. Is he the one you're gonna pick?”

She blushed lightly and chuckled. “Maybe. He is rather sweet and very handsome.”  
I looked at him again. To me he just looked like his aunt, which I didn't care for all that much, but if she liked him then so did I.

Speaking of his aunt...

“What time are you meeting with your Father for lunch?” I should probably take them to the dining area soon.

Chibi-Usa looked at me curiously. “I'm not having lunch with Daddy today. He told me he had matters to discuss with some of the guests.”

A flag went up. “Are you sure? He told me just last night that the two of you were having lunch today with Prince Koibito and his aunt.”

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.

I bit my lip in worry. Had he maybe gotten the day wrong or had he purposefully lied to me about what Chigau was doing in his room last night?  
I wasn't sure but I had to talk to him.

xXxXxXx

I finished escorting Chibi-Usa and the Prince around shortly before dinnertime. After a few quick questions with the kitchen staff I learned Endymion had requested his dinner be brought to his room, so that was where I headed.  
I knocked lightly on the door since I didn't see any light from underneath it. Noises came from inside, so I figured he was taking a nap before dinner. I opened the door quietly and noticed a slight movement from the bed.

I headed over and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was moving.

There lay Endymion, shirtless and sleeping with Chigau tucked under one arm.

x~x

I ran. It was all I could do. I don't even know if I shut the bedroom door behind me or not. All I felt was pain. Pain that made my heart ache and all I wanted to do was die.

xXxXxXx

_He woke with a start. Looking up at the ceiling he knew he was in his room. How had he gotten there? The last thing he remembered was sitting at lunch with Chigau waiting for the children..._

_Chigau!_

_He felt movement by his side that was unfamiliar._

_Looking over in the dim light he saw dark hair and bolted upright._

_Pain flooded his chest. What was happening to him? He didn't know, but he had to get out of there before Helios saw him like this._

 

-x-

 

_He pulled himself off the bed, waking Chigau up. The pain in his chest made it hard for him to move, or maybe that was the aftereffect of whatever she had used to knock him out._

_She yawned and looked at him. “Oh, are you finally awake?”  
He gritted his teeth as he looked at her and managed to mumble, “What did you do to me?”_

_She looked at him and smiled. “Oh I think you should ask your boyfriend. He already stopped by.”  
“Helios? He was here?” He took in a ragged breath._

_She smiled evilly. “Oh yes. Just a few minutes ago in fact. You gave him quite a sight – sleeping shirtless with me tucked under your arm. He ran right out of here. He didn't even shut the door.” Her voice had a mocking tone to it._

_Struggling to reach over to his dresser for a shirt he stood shakily. He had to go find Helios and explain._

xXxXxXx

I stared up at the roof of the pavilion. Sunlight dappled the floor near my feet. The smell of roses filled the air. My mind tried to process what I'd seen and failed.

A breeze blew past. Noises came from the garden gate.

Chibi-Usa and some of her possible suitors walked towards the roses.

She spotted me and walked over. “Helios?” she asked. Her voice sounded so far away despite the fact she was only a few feet from me.

I looked into her eyes – the same eyes as her father – the only feature of his she really inherited.

Tears flooded my eyes and she rushed over to me.

“What's wrong?” she asked, worry clouding her voice.

Sobs wracked my body and I couldn't speak.

My heart felt like it'd been torn in two.

xXxXxXx

_He stumbled along the hallway. After asking someone, he'd heard that Helios was last seen in the garden._

_How the hell was he going to make him believe nothing had happened?_

xXxXxXx

Chibi-Usa had sent the others away so that she could talk to me alone.

“What's wrong?” she asked me again.

I took a deep breath. I didn't really know if I should tell her. Shakily I told her what I'd seen.

She looked at me in shock. “Are you positive?”

I laughed lightly, tears straining my face and voice. “I wish I wasn't.”

She stood and grabbed my hand, dragging me to my feet. I looked at her confused.

“C'mon.” she said. “We're gonna go see Daddy and figure this out.”

I nodded and let her drag me out of the gardens.

 

-x-

 

_Endymion lay on the floor of the hallway. The pain in his chest had slowly grown worse every time he tried to move. A voice sounded from behind him._

“ _It really is no use you know.” Chigau spoke._

“ _What...what did you do to me? Why does my chest hurt?” Endymion managed to mumble._

“ _Your chest hurts? That would explain why you're just lying there. Sadly however, I don't know what that's all about. Honestly, I had nothing to do with that. That's just an...unexpected bonus, I guess we could call it.” Chigau tilted her head as she listened to noises coming down the hallway._

_She sighed. “Well it looks like someone's coming, so unfortunately you can't stay here.” She turned and motioned towards two of her guards who had been standing outside the bedroom door. “Take him to Neo Queen Serenity's chambers. Tell her that Helios saw. She'll deal with him from there.”_

_The two guards lifted Endymion up off the floor and carried him effortlessly away from the approaching footsteps. Chigau slipped off and opened a doorway further down the hall, slipping into the empty room._

_From the urgency of the steps she figured at least one of them was Helios, and if so, she wanted to see what would happen._

xXxXxXx

Chibi-Usa and I rounded the corner and headed towards Endymion's bedroom. The door was open.

I walked in and found the room empty.

“He's not here.” I told her.

“And neither is she.” Chibi-Usa replied. “Helios, are you sure you know what you saw?”

I looked at her, hurt clear on my face. “Of course I know what I saw.”

She nodded gently and said, “Okay. I didn't mean to doubt you.”

I sighed. “I know. We need to find him. Or her.”

We walked back out into the hallway.

xXxXxXx

_A knock sounded on the door. “Come in.” she called._

_The doors opened wide and two guards walked in carrying an unconscious man. They held him up while they spoke with the Queen._

“ _Why is he unconscious?” Serenity asked._

“ _He passed out on the way here, Ma'am. Said something about his chest hurting.” one of them told her._

“ _Hm.” she pondered. That was an unforeseen event._

“ _We were also told to tell you that Helios saw.” the other one stated._

_The confusion on Serenity's face was quickly replaced with an evil smirk. “Good. Go ahead and lay him on the bed. After that you may report back to Chigau.”_

_The guards did as told and shut the door behind them._

_Serenity walked over and stared at the face of the man who was once her husband. Who still was the love of her life. The one who'd destroyed her heart and nearly made her the laughing stock of all the Kingdoms._

“ _I don't know why he was complaining of pain. But it's an added bonus.” Not knowing whether he could actually hear her or not, she leaned down and whispered into his ear, “You will pay for what you did. You will suffer pain so unbearable you'll wish you were dead. Because that's what you did to Usagi and myself.”_

_She stood and pondered him over for a few more minutes. He looked peaceful. She wanted to tear that peace to shreds._

_Serenity walked back over to the window and resumed gazing out at the moon. Centuries ago she'd fallen for him right up there, in her own kingdom. It was only fitting that he be destroyed in his own._

xXxXxXx

We searched everywhere, but no one knew where the King was.

A dull ache had started to spread through my chest and eventually it became hard to breathe.

“Chibi-Usa,” I panted, “We need to stop a moment.”

She looked at me, worry clear on her face. “What's wrong?”

“I can't...I...I can't breathe...right...Something isn't right.” Every word was taxing and I started to get dizzy. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Chibi-Usa running to get help and my head hitting the floor.

xXxXxXx

_She stood over top of him. That silly little Princess had run off to get him help. She could kill him here and now, slit his throat and it would be done with. He was such a disgusting little thing, wasn't he? All this pain and suffering over a man that wasn't even handsome. It was such a shame really._

_As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. If he wasn't around to endure the pain that the Queen had set up for him then the deal was off. She wasn't going to risk loosing a guaranteed foothold in Crystal Tokyo over one slit throat._

_Chigau walked off. She needed to find her nephew and tell him the good news: he was going to be King._

xXxXxXx

_Moaning drew Serenity's attention from the window. She looked over to the bed. Endymion lay there, clutching his chest. She rushed over and kneeled next to him._

“ _What's wrong?” Worry laced her voice. She may have hated, despised and loathed him, wanted him to suffer but she still was concerned by this amount of physical pain. After all, through everything that he'd done, she still somehow managed to love him._

“ _My...chest...” he managed to gasp out._

_Serenity held her hands over his body as a faint white glow encased them. Gently moving them back and forth, she gasped loudly when she got to his heart._

_Stumbling backwards, she covered her mouth in horror. “What have I done?”_

_Those were the only words that ran through her mind, repeating themselves over and over as Endymion took his final breaths._

xXxXxXx

I woke with Chibi-Usa and the court physician kneeling over me.

“Helios!” Chibi-Usa's voice rang out, relief flooding her face. “Are you all right?”

I slowly sat up. “Besides an ache in my head and neck, surprisingly yes, I'm fine.”

A guard walked over to us and all three of us looked up at him. His eyes met mine and his deep voice rang out, reverberating through the hall. “I've been ordered to bring you and the Princess to her chambers. There's something urgent she needs to discuss with you both.”

I looked at Chibi-Usa and stood, grabbing onto the physician for balance. After a moment I said, “I'll be fine. And if anything seems truly wrong, I promise I will come see you.”

Minutes later we were shown into the Queens room. There on the bed, sleeping, lay Endymion.

As much as I wanted to rush to his side and wake him I knew better. I knelt and addressed Serenity. “Your Majesty.”

“Mama, why is Daddy here and what did you want to see us about?” Chibi-Usa asked her.

Serenity took a deep breath. That was when I noticed that her face was tear-stained and her eyes were all puffy and red. Her voice was thick as she replied. “Usagi, Helios. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.”

“Mama...what happened?” Chibi-Usa wondered, her voice dripping with worry.

A horrific thought popped into my mind and I jerked my head over to Endymion. I rushed over to him and tried to wake him. When he didn't respond I placed my ear to his chest and dread struck me like a knife.

“He's dead.” My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. I turned and found Chibi-Usa had taken a few steps towards me. Tears covered her cheeks. Apparently while I'd been checking on him, Serenity had told her daughter the news.

I fell to the floor. A new wave of tears burned at my eyes. I croaked out, “What happened?”

Serenity wiped her face. Licking her lips she replied, “Helios...I made a horrible mistake. I just wanted him to be hurt the way he hurt Usagi and myself. I wanted to make him wish he were dead, not actually die.”

“What did you do Mama!” Chibi-Usa asked sternly, turning towards her mother and staring at her with cold eyes.

The Queen slumped down onto the floor, holding her arms around herself. She looked at me and continued. “I made a deal with Chigau. If she helped me break up you and Endymion, I would guarantee that Usagi would wed her nephew. But I wasn't counting on this to happen. I didn't want him dead. You have to believe that.”

Chibi-Usa let the tears flow freely now as she ran from the room.

I watched her leave and wished I could go with her. But I knew I couldn't. Not yet. “How? How did he die?” I asked. It was the only thing I could think of to ask.

Serenity took a deep breath. “The Golden Crystal. You're the keeper of it, even now. When I broke your heart, I broke the Crystal and that killed him, just like if something were to happen to the Silver Crystal, something would happen to me. In my blind quest for vengeance I forgot all about it. I forgot about the thing that connected the two of you in the first place, the thing that brought you two together from the very start.”

I nodded my head. In truth, I'd forgotten about it as well. “When did he die?”

“Just minutes before I sent for you.” she told me. I knew it was true. She had no reason to lie, not now.

“About the time I blacked out.” So that was why. Now **my** chest hurt, but I knew it was more because of Endymion's death than because of the connection of the Crystal.

I slumped against the bed, turning my head to face him. “I wish he looked peaceful. He didn't even get that much.”

The only other noise in the room was the sound of Serenity sobbing.

xXxXxXx

_Chibi-Usa ran. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She went around a corner and bumped into someone, knocking both of them down to the ground._

_Looking up she saw that it was Koibito. Rage filled her eyes as her mother's words came back to her._

“ _You!” she shouted. “You were part of it! The entire time you knew you were guaranteed to be picked because of your Aunt's deal! You're part of the reason my father is dead!”_

_Koibito looked at her in confusion. “Princess, what are you talking about? What do you mean your father is dead?”_

“ _Don't lie to me!” Her throat hurt and her words were harsh but she continued to scream at him. “I don't ever want to see you or your Aunt here again! You had better get out of this Kingdom now, because if you don't, I **will** have you killed!” She stood, towering over him._

“ _Princess,” Koibito stood as well and bowed, keeping his voice as even as could, “I'm sorry to hear of your loss, but I truly don't know what you're talking about.”_

“ _I SAID GET OUT!” she yelled at the top of her lungs, shoving him to the floor again. She ran off a moment later._

_He stood one more time, brushing himself off. He needed to go find his Aunt and find out what the in the world was going on._


End file.
